


Not a Date

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Not a Date, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri's day started off super-weird.  He was just walking down the street, minding his own business on the way home from the pet store, when some asshole grabbed him, shoved him into an alley, and started threatening him.  A young man came to save him, and as thanks, Yuri offered to take him out to dinner.Why does everyone keep insisting Yuri's got a date?





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> Prompted from Trope Mashup: Not a Date and Accidentally Saved The Day.

It wasn’t a date.

That’s what Yuri told Mila when she teased him about his new boyfriend. “This isn’t a date, he’s not my boyfriend, I just owe him one and he agreed that dinner would work.”

Mila hugged him. “You just keep telling yourself that, tiger. Need help deciding what to wear?” She gestured at the clothes strewn across his bed. “You can’t seem to decide what to wear on your not-date.”

Yuri wanted to tell her to go away, but the truth was, he could use the help. This wasn’t a date, but still, he wanted to look cool. With Mila’s help, he might even manage to pull it off. She’d put her foot down and refuse to let him out of the house in clashing animal print.

Of course, even Mila wasn’t enough to convince him that his tiger-stripe shoes weren’t the coolest shoes on the planet, but she could at least convince him to go with the plain white hoodie instead of the jaguar print.

 

It wasn’t a date.

That’s what Yuri told Yakov when his guardian threw a fit about Yuri being too young to go on a date with someone neither he nor Nikolai knew anything about. “I’m sixteen. That’s when you let Mila start dating.”

“It’s diff...”

“You give me one word about it being different for girls, I am calling Lilia and you can tell it to her.” Yuri waited, phone in one hand with his finger on the speed dial button. Yakov didn’t finish his sentence. “Yeah, he’s a little older than me, but the first guy you let Mila date was twenty-one. I don’t think he’s that old.”

“That was a mistake.” Yuri certainly couldn’t disagree, Sergei had been a real dick just looking for easy sex and thought Mila would be a good target, but he’d learned quickly that Mila, despite her youth, was not easily pushed around. “You are not dating someone that old.”

“Then it’s a good thing this isn’t a date.” Yuri crossed his arms and glared at Yakov. “Look, if I get him to come in and introduce himself, will that be good enough? Since it is, again, NOT A DATE?”

Yakov had agreed, and when Yuri’s savior came in, peered at him. “You look familiar.”

Otabek’s face barely changed, but Yuri thought he could see some surprise there. “I would hope so, sir. Considering I was in your class for a year.”

“You...” Yakov’s face cleared and he stepped back. “Otabek Altin. I didn’t know you were back in Saint Petersburg.”

“Just got back last week. I’ll be starting university on the 1st.”

“Good, you know him after all. Can we go now?” Yuri grumbled.

Yakov nodded. “Otabek, I’m agreeing to this because you saved Yuri. Don’t make me regret it.”

“Of course not.” Otabek walked out to the motorcycle.

 

It wasn’t a date.

This time, it was Otabek telling someone that. Dinner had been great, swapping stories and bonding over a mutual love of electronic music (”Yakov calls it noise but I think it’s growing on him”). Then the waiter brought the check to Otabek, and scoffed when Otabek handed it to Yuri. “Not much of a man, are you.”

“Excuse me?” Otabek said coldly, the soft smile he’d been wearing almost all night disappearing.

“Letting your girlfriend pay for your food, what kind of man does that?”

Otabek’s voice got even colder. “One whose masculinity doesn’t depend on treating other people like lesser beings. That said, you’ve made a couple mistakes. This isn’t a date, and if you’ll take another look across the table, you’ll realize that he is not anyone’s girlfriend.” The waiter looked, and Yuri smirked as he went pale with the realization. “Get your manager.”

Yuri’s rage disappeared along with the waiter. “Wow. That was so cool.”

“I’m so sorry that happened.”

“Don’t be, that wasn’t your fault, and it’s hardly the first time someone’s called me a girl. It doesn’t bother me at all, unless they’re doing it to insult me, and that moron honestly thought I was a girl.”

 

It wasn’t a date.

Yuri had to remind himself of that. After dinner, Otabek took him for a ride on the motorcycle. Now, with two minutes to go before curfew, they had pulled up to Yakov’s house. Yuri handed the helmet back to Otabek. If this were a date, Otabek would get off the bike, walk him up to the porch, and possibly kiss him.

But this wasn’t a date. Yuri had no reason to expect Otabek to even wait until he was inside to leave. It was, therefore, a surprise when Otabek got off the bike as well. “Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“I had a really great time tonight, aside from that one idiot. I’d like to do this again sometime.”

“I’d love that, but I’d really rather not need you to save my life again. How did you happen to be there, anyway?”

Was Otabek blushing? He was! “I was supposed to be going to the embassy to get some paperwork done for my sister to come join me here, but I took a wrong turn somewhere. It took me another couple minutes to realize I was lost. I was just about to stop and call someone for help when I heard the shouting.”

“Well, I’m glad you were.” He’d been expecting to spend the night having nightmares, but now, the guy screaming about how Yuri had stolen his dog and ruined his life was just sad and kind of funny. When Otabek revved the motorcycle and started down the alley, looking for all the world like he had no intention of stopping for anyone in his way, the guy had dropped the knife, literally crapped his pants in fear, and taken off running. Otabek managed to stop - he wasn’t going all that fast to begin with - and made sure Yuri was okay.

“So, next time, if I haven’t saved your life first... would that make it a date?” Otabek held out a hand.

Yuri’s face lit up with a huge smile as he took the hand. “Sounds like a date to me.”


End file.
